


应许之地

by jjonaklove



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonaklove/pseuds/jjonaklove





	应许之地

「Mr.Reese？Can you hear me？」

Finch沉浸在黑暗中安静等待，有别于宿敌来袭前破门一刻的恐惧，或是那些破碎的时刻，游荡在中央公园或泰晤士河畔的夜幕中，街灯与星光一同暗淡，孤雁无依的惶然，门外地垫上Bear轻柔的鼾声令人安定，处理器细微的嗡嗡声透露TM还醒着，守护着。

没有应答，也没有声息。

Finch能感觉到，那个人就坐在那里，有条不紊地拆卸，擦拭，组装一把P226手枪，他的手镇定而丝毫没有颤抖，修长的手指轻轻放下那柄精密的致命武器，金属与木质桌面碰撞的声音轻不可闻。而此刻，身下的厚软床褥温柔承载着无力的身躯，丝绸床单抚慰了束缚带来的血脉不畅，皮肤上的微汗在柔和的灯光中闪闪烁烁。眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扫过包裹眼部的丝绸，无意识吞咽了一下，舔舔嘴唇。

「Please……」

话音被递到嘴边的纸杯隔绝，煎绿茶清淡的香气氤氲在鼻腔间。艰难地就着男人的手喝下几口，Finch试图抬头看向上方，被一只温暖的大手轻柔但坚决地制止。

「你需要学会在某些时刻——我希望在未来会是任何时刻——放心向我交出你自己，Harold。我承认我有一半责任，关于那些我对昨日的失去重现的恐惧，对你和TM的迁怒；这也同等的是你的恐惧。」

Reese扯了一下梗在Finch颈椎后的绳结，不出意料地收获了一声轻微的抽气。宽大的手掌似有若无悬在骨节上拂过，Reese满意地看到掌下的细弱绒毛耸立了起来。Finch咬住下唇，竭力克制自己粗重起来的气息。床畔的男人显然没有那么好心放过他，一边手上不停捋着他后脑短短的粽发，一边俯下身来在听到他说的话后吸着气忍不住呜咽的被禁锢者耳边轻声提醒着——

「Do you remember『Men in Suits』，Harold？」

________________________________________

穿着定制西装的倜傥男人踱步走进盥洗室，转身斜靠在镜旁大理石墙壁上，注视着裹在一身优雅得体的三件套里，胸口蜷着玫瑰型口袋巾的男人好整以暇地走近，脚步略顿却透露着急切。

「Mr.Reese……」

男人随意插在裤兜里的手迅速掏出了一副手铐，来不及反应的Finch被捉起双手干脆利落铐住。罪魁祸首还挑起一边唇角揽着受惊的兔子般瞪大双眼的无辜黑客靠上墙壁，凑在耳边煽风点火：

「这副手铐是我从Fusco那里顺来的，你猜，他如果发现手铐不见了，知道这副手铐被用来做了什么，会对你说什么呢？Harold？」

  
「Mr.Rees……」

  
「John。」

Reese没有再给他说话的机会，强硬地吻上那两瓣因为桃红香槟滋润得愈加诱人的唇，牙齿轻咬拉扯翘起的湿润唇瓣，吮吸出啧啧的水声。特工灵活的舌头扫过Finch敏感的上颚，勾勒口腔内壁的形状，突然改变了目标追逐着无力闪躲着的舌头，舔咬着舌尖，整个吞吃进自己饥渴的口中。镜中映出特工的双手悄悄剥开被禁锢的男人手工缝制的西装和马甲，隔着衬衣抚弄着因为摩擦刺激变硬的乳头，两根手指恶意拧起拉扯着颤抖的乳头，手掌从肩膀和大臂慢慢移到肋骨，揉搓着因为兴奋而胀大的胸部。

吻顺着面颊下颌流连到脖颈，Reese的右手也随之下行揉捏着裤裆处鼓起的一团，利落拉下拉链解开皮带试图连带内裤一起扒下黑客的长裤，一双被铐住的慌张失措的手试图阻止他的动作。

「这里随时会有人进来，John，please……」

  
「那样不是更好吗？如果这时候某个路人闯进来，看着你上半身衣衫不整，而下半身一丝不挂，」Reese不顾被铐住的手的徒劳挣扎强硬地褪下里外裤直到它们顺着苍白的大腿滑下落在脚踝边，「而我，穿得齐齐整整，考虑到勃起在外面，在你手心里的阴茎，或许可以称为衣冠禽兽？」掏出早已硬得发痛的阴茎，塞进活动不便无法逃脱的双手缓缓摩擦着手心细嫩的皮肤， 「而你，明明一脸抗拒，却在我的手我的嘴的肆意开发下，开始露出放荡的渴求表情，」一改温吞握紧了他戴眼镜的囚犯背叛了主人的涨红龟头撸动起来，舌尖舔着耳廓向耳洞里轻轻吹气，在第二颗衣领下露出的肌肤上印满红色的齿痕， 「无论是谁都能瞬间明白，你现在渴望我操你对不对？」

「想要我把跳动的粗长阴茎，放进你迫不及待的小洞里吗？」

  
「我可是相当想念它。想念你的里面，又紧又热，每次我像这样直白你的心声，它就兴奋得一吸一吸，咬着我的阴茎不放。」

  
「想要我操你么？」

「John……」

  
放弃地闭了闭眼，Finch小心地在特工的怀中转过身，被铐住的手无力地抵上冰冷的墙壁，紧握成拳，抿着嘴等待到的却是眼镜被小心摘下搁在左手边洗手台上，一条丝绒的细带蒙上眼帘，怔愣片刻黑客反应过来那条织物究竟是什么——

「坦白说，我真舍不得把它解下来。一摸到它，我就想起你在穿衣镜前一脸严肃地给我打领结，穿着得体，却离得那么近，近得可以闻到你颈间须后水的佛手柑气味，近得你温热的呼气就在我唇间。我那个时候就想不顾一切把你按在镜子前贯穿你，让你优雅的仪态为我破碎，被我操得难以自已哭叫着高潮。不过现在我有机会这么做了，在人来人往的宴会大厅的盥洗室里，剥开你的西装，把你压在墙上，看你因为我兴奋到颤抖。你会为我颤抖吗，Harold？」

啪地一声脆响，Reese撩起西装下摆，用力抓着刚刚被打红的臀部，缓缓沿着脊椎嗅下去直到深深的臀沟。吐出一口唾沫，伸出舌尖舔舐着那个蠕动的小穴，仔细开拓着数小时前被灌肠后还湿润的甬道。视觉被阻隔后，一切感官的体验成倍放大，身体开始变得敏感得惊人，一阵轻微的鼻息就能激起一片颤栗。Finch忍不住想象着蹲在身后的男人的舌尖是怎样在自己的直肠内舔弄着，手指撑开洞口，弯曲挤压着肠壁，却刻意掠过了那个点。

「John……不要……」

「你知道现在的光景有多淫荡吗，Harold？明明是用来排泄的器官，却因为我的挑逗有快感。」

游走的大手在自己身体里点燃火种，熊熊的烈火从头顶的发旋一路焚烧而下，痛苦与欢愉岩浆般淹没肌肤将理智湮灭成灰烬。忍不住翕张收缩着穴口，臀部的肌肉紧崩，Finch开始失控折磨起自己的脊椎，沉下腰努力翘起臀，无声诉求着身后会意站起的男人的拯救。

小心扶起Finch脆弱纤细的腰，特工单手扶着等待得太久溢出前液的阴茎，泛着光泽的龟头抵上洞口。龟头前端的尿道外口滴落的前列腺液被转着圈涂抹在黑客的会阴和睾丸上。倚靠着已经被体温捂热的大理石墙壁的男人松了口气，等待终于到来的救赎，先等到的却是Reese长满枪茧的指腹摩挲过自己纤细五指的间隙，包裹住手掌十指相扣。猝不及防的长驱直入迫使因Reese温柔的小动作而怔愣的黑客惊呼出声，涣散的意识在痛楚中逐渐清明觉悟身处何处后迅速吞下尾音，余韵染上眼角一片嫣红，皱起的纹路混杂长长的睫毛投下黯淡的阴影。

「在我操你的时候分心可不是好习惯，Harold。」

猛地挺身整根没入情人，老板，同事充满欲求，湿湿黏黏的殿堂，只余卵袋摇晃拍打着黑客夹紧的臀部，肉洞紧紧包裹着Reese滚烫坚硬的阴茎，盛情挽留着带给自己欢愉的巨物。特工右手恶趣味捏捏小个子男人肚子上的软肉，低下头看着自己怒涨的肉棒慢条斯理地出入着浑圆的屁股上蚀骨销魂的密处——此刻正红肿得楚楚动人。

隐隐约约从厚重木门漏出的华尔兹舞曲似乎突然清晰了些，Finch惊慌失措害怕着下一秒就有某位男士笑吟吟向宾客致意后推开未上锁的盥洗室大门优雅踱入，然后绅士的笑容冻结在脸上。被铐住的双手徒劳地摆动，肩膀左右瑟缩试图挣出特工的怀抱，奔向最里面一间厕所单间躲藏起来。Reese粗暴地疯狂耸动起来，紧绷的臀上迷人的肌肉凹陷出没在西装下摆若隐若现，耻骨拍打在因强烈的攻势溃不成军的小个子男人圆润可爱的屁股上，羞耻的啪啪声响愈演愈烈，粗壮的阴茎在他体内横冲直撞，毫不留情攻城略地，直冲那个敏感的要塞企图斩将夺旗占领情人身心的高地，让这个平素优雅矜持的男人因他让出所有的城池。被前戏撩拨得欲火直烧没天灵盖，危险的环境危险的关系，随时可能被人窥破这淫荡场景的紧张，刺激着黑客飞速运作的纤细神经网络，身后的情人狠命碾压着自己快感的源泉，粗大的阴茎操干着自己让人逐渐发狂再无法顾及混乱的思绪。

  
舒展手掌垫在黑客额头上隔开他珍贵的脑袋和冰冷坚硬的大理石，忠诚的骑士加快了抽插的频率，一如终于听到黎明冲锋的号角。手从脸颊缓缓抚下，掠过黑客因吞咽不断颤动的喉结，揉捏柔软宽厚的胸肌，特工慢慢将脸埋进小个子男人后颈鼻尖缓缓蹭闻着情人的气息，胯下动作剧烈得身下的男人再也忍耐不住唇间泄漏出破碎的呻吟与祈求。猛地向前精确顶上肠壁已变得粗砺的那点，Finch终于咬着下唇压抑哭喊着缴械投降，从未得到抚慰的阴茎跳动着喷射出浊白的精液淅淅沥沥流下光滑的墙壁，身后的特工被高潮中绞紧的甬道窒得呼吸一滞，阴茎深埋在已陷入高潮余韵的失神中的男人体内，微凉的精液尽数浇灌在灼烫的肠壁上，灌满了上司的直肠。

射精后半硬的阴茎缓缓抽出体内，松了口气的黑客还回味着刚才别样刺激的情事，一个冰凉的椭圆物体被强硬塞入后穴，慌张扭过头看见自家一脸恶劣笑容的员工凑到耳边温存地说着戏谑的命令话语——

「你的屁股含着我的精液的样子实在太好看了，Harold。就这样流出来太可惜，不如留在里面方便回家用吧？要小心别让它流出来打湿了你的裤子呢……」

斯条慢理为僵硬的老板捋好内裤，确保已经被濡湿的布料完美承载不可为人道的秘密，提上线条利落的长裤，掖好熨烫折痕犹在的衬衣，酒窝噙满饕足的特工气定神闲扶着强装镇定的小个子男人向人声鼎沸处走去，迈出门前一刻似是想起什么，抬起头看向红点闪烁的角落——

「刚刚的录像下载到图书馆，删掉云端备份，TM。」

________________________________________

从羞耻的记忆里回过神的黑客猛然发觉自己的身体已经诚实地宣告了一切，挺翘的阴茎此刻被始作俑者握在手里，布满枪茧的粗砺手掌摩挲娇嫩的龟头，手指紧圈着摩擦过冠状沟，大拇指从系带底部逡巡直上抹过湿漉漉的马眼。不知何时脱掉了衣物只穿着长袜的特工悠然躺上了床，逗弄地舔舐着被束缚住跪趴在自己上方的黑客逸散淡淡麝香的阴茎，胯下的昂扬戳着对方小心探寻的面颊划下湿漉漉的痕迹。

  
Finch凝了凝心神，深吸口气似是下定了什么决心，侧过脸衔住了唇边躁动的阴茎，深深吞没了身下爱人的性器。特工的气息因突如其来的火热全然乱了阵脚，震惊于那个素来矜持疏离的人破天荒的温存，几乎可以看作是一种坦诚，或是一种讨好。滑嫩的舌裹住冠状沟卖力挤压舔舐，两颊收紧吮吸在刺激中又胀大几分的肉棒，被禁锢的黑客上下起伏奋力吞吐，龟头深深戳进咽喉深处。

「Ha……Harold……你不必这样为难自己的。」

身下人克制地坐起，温柔的大手舒缓着Finch开始僵硬疼痛的背部。

  
「你知道吗John……在我留给父亲一本『东部鸟类』独自离开面对从此改变的人生时，窗外有只蓝色的知更鸟在鸣叫。」

  
高大修长的男人俯身覆在跪伏的男人上方，宽广的怀抱淹没高飞的紫崖燕如被潮汐拥入海洋，缓慢的抽插节奏起伏荡漾如波浪。

  
「昨天傍晚在罗马，去乔治·德·基里科纪念博物馆的路上——是的在我放弃去找你时——TM突然打破了它的缄默法则播放了一首Mando Diao乐队的『Sheepdog』。在那一刻，我又看见了那只蓝色的知更鸟。它低语着『I would rather heal your wounds』，带着我弯过了那个咖啡馆的转角。」

  
浪潮涌上巅峰缓缓退却，轻柔解开束缚已久的绳索按摩着安详享受宁静一刻的爱人淤积红痕的手腕，John 将Harold拥入怀中。

褪去了形形色色的假名背后，我最终看见了真实的你。蓝色知更鸟穿梭过五光十色的霓虹，放下所有怀疑与忧虑，落入宽广的海洋怀中。无边无际的海水中唯有一处绿洲的岛屿，是一只飞鸟的应许之地。


End file.
